Oh Sweet Forgiveness
by MosesARose
Summary: Chloe now feels alone and betrayed after finding her lover was messing around with her dealer. She cracks and blames Max. But realize Max is more than a friend.


**Oh Sweet Forgiveness**

Chloe was stricken with hurt and heart break, discovering details of Rachel and Frank's disgusting relationship. The thought of Rachel and Frank together; then of her with Rachel, she felt herself practically vomit. Her foot began to press a little firmer against the gas pedal, as she became overwhelmingly irritated as Max tried her best to convince her that things just happen, and it's no one's fault that they do. The truck had abruptly came to a stop. Right in front of Blackwell Academy.

"Chloe, I know you don't want to hear this but you're still here alive...w-wtih me," Max tried to appeal to her. "And that is _no_ accident." Chloe clenched her teeth, gripping the steering wheel.

"You're right. I don't want to hear this."

"I-I can't do this out on my own. I need you, with me," Max pleaded sincerely and glanced at her friend. "And Rachel needs you..."

There was only silence from Chloe as she rested her chin in her palm, looking out the driver's side window. For her she had heard enough, and this conversation was now over. She could feel Max's eyes upon her, but she ignored them and patiently waited as Max stepped out the truck. As the door slammed, Chloe immediately sped off without even a _'bye'._ Max watched as the pickup took off and soon faded with distance.

 _ **-M &C-**_

Max sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the old photo of her and Chloe when they were only kids. It felt as though this picture was taken ages ago, but Max swore she could hear the sounds of both her and Chloe's laughter, and smell the aroma of William's cooking on that very day. She sniveled a bit after wiping tears from her eyes, still gazing at the image. She believed she was finally going crazy, but the photo told otherwise, as it began to dither within focus; voices and sounds from the background becoming even louder inside her ears. Her brow furrowed and she tried to concentrate even harder on the image.

 _This shit's for realz._ It was as if she was almost in that moment…

A sudden knock at her dorm's door startled her and the photo fell from her grasp. She took a second to rub her forehead, alleviating a small ache. She peered at her door then slowly pushed herself from her bed.

"Coming," she said in a weary tone. She opened the door, and standing before her was a now apologetic Chloe, whom prompted half a smile.

" _Uh_...hey," Chloe said, as she deliberately avoided eye contact. Her hands were planted in her Jacket pockets as she looked down at her boots. She sighed. "Look Max I couldn't leave us like that. I just- I'm sorr-"

Before she could get her last words out Max had grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room, and into a hug. She was baffled at first, but quickly relaxed within Max's hold and unconsciously began to nuzzle her nose against Max's neck. Embracing the moment.

"Chloe you don't have to apologize," Max said softly. "I understand what you're feeling. It's only right that you'd be upset. I abandoned you, I did, and there's no excuse-" Max caressed her tightly. Chloe cupped the side of Max's face with one of her hands and took her time to gaze into her eyes. She brushed a strand of Max hair from her face behind her ear.

"No, no you didn't," She shook her head. "It's you and me Max, forever. You saved me, _you're_ my angel, and I-I love you for that."

A smile crept across the face of Max, but was soon overtook by the clashing of their lips. The second time today they'd kissed. Max closed her door and lead Chloe to her bed. Chloe sat as Max kneeled beside her, her eyes peered down into Chloe's and she lovingly guided their lips together once more. The kiss broke slightly for Chloe to whisper.

"You truly are hella super, Max," her eyes stayed fixated on her friend.

She slid her jacket from her arms then grabbed Max, lying her on her back as she straddled her. She held herself over Max, both hands on either side of her head, until Max wrapped her arms around Chloe to bring their bodies closer. Their mouths began their endeavors again and Chloe deepened the kiss further causing Max to let loose a shallow moan. Chloe took her time to pull her white tank top over her head, then gradually maneuvered her hand down Max's waist, popping her jeans opened. Her warm touch caused Max's insides to flutter with excite…

 _ **-M &C-**_

"I'm glad you came back," Max was curled up on Chloe's side as she clung onto her arm, attentively raining light kisses down her arm. A faint grin was expressed by Chloe as she stared at the ceiling; her other arm relaxed behind her head.

"That wasn't weird for you, was it?" she said, a little unsure of what had just occurred.

"No...but if it was for you, I can always rewind-"

"No," Chloe quickly protested. Her frail grin soon became a giddy smile. "No rewind, not this time. If it's all the same to you I'd like to remember this. Just us. Sort of like when we were kids."

"Playing pirates."

"Yeah, only this time I stole your _booty_!" They both laughed.

" _Ugh_...Chloe, that was so bad," Max smiled, still giggling. Chloe slipped from Max grasp and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her jacket and fished through one of the pockets, finding a cigarette. She slipped it between her lips.

"You know you loved it," she winked. Max propped up, and watched as Chloe began to get dressed.

"You're leaving?"

"Getting late, and the wardens will start getting paranoid. Not to mention this shit with Rachel still needs to be figured out." she looked down at Max. "I-I still have to find her Max."

"I know," Max took hold of her hand. "And I'm here for you." Chloe kissed Max's hand, then began on her way out.

"You always have been," she stopped just before the door. "It's you and me Max, forever..."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow it's been almost three years since I've publish anything. It feels so weird. Well now that I am slowly recovering from the crap that is ME3, I have finally found some inspiration. This little beauty of a gem: Life is Strange. such a good game. Ending was Meh, but the overall experience was great. Anyway, thank you for reading my little story. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 _ **-Moses Out-**_


End file.
